1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention is in the field of wiring systems for movable room dividers or modular wall panels for offices and the like.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,626 and 4,135,775 exemplify the contemporary art with respect to providing electrical current in movable walls or panels as such are called.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,626 a track system is disclosed wherein the sections have passageways for electrical cable. Outlets are provided at predetermined locations along the track sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,775 discloses electrical outlet boxes which are fixed in the panels. The outlet boxes are proportional in length from end to end to the width of the respective panels from edge to edge. By varying the length of the outlet boxes, the length of the electrical wiring between boxes is the same regardless of the panel width.